The present invention relates to a communication and bed function control apparatus for a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a controller mounted to an arm assembly which is coupled to a hospital bed frame or to a siderail on the bed to improve access to controls by a person located on the bed.
Several types of controllers are known in the healthcare industry which permit a person located on a hospital bed to activate a number of communication and control functions, such as adjusting the bed, adjusting the mattress, calling the nurse, adjusting the room light or reading light, controlling the T.V. or audio functions, or controlling the telephone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,592,153; 5,239,300; 5,542,138; and 4,680,790. These controllers typically include one or more push-button or pressure sensitive switches, or voice activated controls, to activate various communication and control functions.
According to one illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a communication and control apparatus is provided for use by person located on a bed to control a plurality of different functions. The apparatus includes a control unit having a surface accessible to the person on the bed. The control unit is coupled to a portion of the bed. The apparatus also includes a plurality of icons located on the surface of the control unit, an indicator associated with each icon, a single select switch located on the surface of the control unit, the select switch being actuatable to scroll sequentially through the plurality of different functions, and at least one adjustment switch located on the control unit to control the function selected using the select switch. Each icon represents a separate one of the plurality of controlled functions. The control unit being configured to actuate the indicator corresponding to a function selected as the select switch is actuated to scroll through the plurality of different controlled functions. The illustrated indicators corresponding to each icon are lights which are illuminated by the control unit when the function associated with the icon is selected using the select switch.
Illustratively, the plurality of functions include at least one of calling a nurse, turning on a light in a room, turning on a reading light, controlling a TV, controlling a radio, placing and receiving telephone calls, controlling drapes, controlling doors, adjusting a height of the bed, adjusting a configuration of an articulating deck on the bed, adjusting a mattress located on the bed, connecting to the Internet, controlling a video game, controlling a clock, and controlling a electronic notebook. The illustrated control unit also includes at least one of a nurse call switch, a speaker, a reading light, a handle coupled to the control unit to permit the person to move the control unit relative to the bed, a telephone, a card reader, a headphone, and touch screen control panel.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a communication and control apparatus is provided for use by a person located on a bed to control at least one function. The bed includes a siderail, and the apparatus includes a control unit configured to control the at least one function, and a linkage including an arm having a first end and a second end, a first coupler configured to the first end of the arm to the siderail about two pivot axes, and a second coupler configured to couple the second end of the arm to the control unit about two pivot axes. The control unit is movable from a storage position adjacent to sidewall to a use position spaced apart from the sidewall by the linkage.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.